Fastening devices according to the species are used to fasten lines of an air conditioner in the engine compartment. The lines may be aluminum or steel pipes. A clip base of the fastening device can be situated on a selected fastening point in the engine compartment. A clip head, on which the line can be fastened, typically extends from the clip base, the clip head being integrally and rigidly connected thereto.
In order to be adapted to the frequently constricted space conditions in the engine compartment, excessively complicated line geometries are sometimes required. Problems may occur with the fastening devices in the event of deviations of the line geometries or the fastening points. On the one hand, not every line is like the others, on the other hand, the fastening points in the engine compartment, which may be formed by simple fastening recesses or bolts on components or parts of the vehicle body, are also not always at the same point. During the installation, the lines are nonetheless pressed into the fastening devices provided for them if possible. The lines may thus be under tension and spring out of the clip head in operation. Rattling sounds may thus occur, or in the worst case the lines themselves or surrounding components may be damaged.
At least one problem to be solved therefore comprises providing a simple fastening device, using which the above-described problems can be avoided. In addition, other problems, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.